Benutzer Diskussion:Cup Chan
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite (Datei nicht mehr vorhanden). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 13:10, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE Hey Geisselpfote, Also ich glaube du speicherst die Bilder falsch ab, anders kann ich mir das nähmlich nicht erklären. Du musst die Bilder immer im Original Abspeichern. Probier mal Das abzuspeichern und zu colorieren. Im Orignal abspeichern bedeutet Übrigens, dass du das Bild in voller größe Speicherst, dazu musst du immer die Seiten öffnen, bis es so aussieht, wie auf dem Bild, das ich verlinkt habe. Zur Tigerung: Grundsäützlich hat jeder seine eigene Tigerungsart, deshalb ist es schwer dir da zu helfen. Einfach mit dem Pinsel in kleiner größe (2 oder 3) immer wieder Streifenartige Linien machen, und das den ganzen Körper entlang. Man kann dann auch noch die Streifen verwischen und weichzeichen, wenn man möchte Grüße, * Starforce * Power.of.Three 12:29, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charaktervorlagen * Starforce* Power.of.Three 15:33, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube du meinst die, oder? xD http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Fireheart002/Neue_Vorlagen * Starforce* Power.of.Three 16:00, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Sry ich kann derzeit keine Siggis machen, weil ich keine siggis machen, weil ich kein word mehr hab^^ 16:57, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hallo du XDDD wegen der vorlage bin ich hier C: ich habe diese vorlage von deviantart aber die eichnerin hat das bild entzwischen gelöscht :/ Ps. bitte unterschreibe nächstes mal wenn du eine nachricht auf meiner disi schreibst :3 ichmusste erstmal herrausfinden wer das geschreiben hat XDD 13:56, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Vorschläge! <3 Darf ich sie auf die Seite schreiben? Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 18:48, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Biene? Da muss ich dich aber mal was fragen... welche Biene meinst du? Bee's Pain? Deine etwas verwirrte Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:17, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist's! Miau, es hat'n bisschen gedauert, aber hier ist die Vorlage! frame|left|Okay, das Halsband sieht nicht seriös aus. O.e Bee's Pain und Birkenfall Naja, ich finde Birkenfall jetzt nicht wirklich umwerfend, aber man tut, was man kann. frame|left|Ich mach das mal in Großauflösung... :P Re: Cover Ich mache meine Covers immer so: Ich suche mir ein Bild von einer Katze, schneide es zurecht und füge mit Gimp den Warrior Cats Schriftzug ein, Dann beschrifte ich das Ganze nochmal und das wars schon XD glg Onyx :3 12:49, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re Jap, ich nehme auch Aufträge an^^ du musst mir nur sagen was ich malen soll :3 glg Onyx :3 13:55, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Mir würde es nichts ausmachen ein Cover für dich zu machen. Du solltest mir nur sagen, was drauf sein sollte^^ glg Onyx :3 14:10, 31. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: RPG wiki Re: RPG wiki Klar, ich kann immer jemanden fürs RPGn brauchen^^ Du kannst auch deine eigenen RPG Charas erstellen :) glg Onyx :3 20:15, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Cover (Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) hi, ich bin jetzt endlich mal dazu gekommen das Cover für dich zu malen^^ ich hoffe es gefällt dir, wenn nicht, schreib mich an, dann mal ich dir ein neues :3 glg Onyx :3 18:09, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Geisselpfote Es hat etwas gedauert aber hier sind Dachsjunges und Schattenjunges. Sicher sie sind nicht ganz so geworden wie ihre Vorbilder aber ich wollte uach keine Katzen einfach kopieren. Denn noch hoffe ich dass sie dir gefallen thumb|left thumb|leftLG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:52, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re Hallo Geisselpfote, du musst in der Code-Ansicht bei der Charakterbox den Abschnitt "|bild = ..." bearbeiten. Dort müsste bei dem Bild einfach Name:png oder je nachdem, wie das Bild heißt, zu sehen sein. Du musst dann z.B. 300px|center eingeben. Das 300px steht für die Größe des Bildes (in diesem Fall 300 Pixel), dies ist auch eine ideale Größe. Das "center" steht dafür, dass es in der Mitte des Bild-Abschnitts sein soll. "left" würde für links und "right" würde für rechts stehen. Das Center ist nicht notwendig, ich mach's aus Sicherheit immer dazu, da die Bilder sonst sehr nach links verlagert werden, ich hab' allerdings keine Ahnung mehr, ob's immer noch so ist. Ich sprech' in Rätseln, sorry, falls du nicht verstanden hast, wie's geht. ._. MfG, 13:22, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Verlinkungen Hallo Geisselpfote, um auf eine andere Seite - in diesem Fall also ein anderes Wiki - zu verlinken, kopierst du den gewünschten Link einfach in eckige Klammern. Soll der Link dann einen anderen Namen tragen, als nur eine Nummer, so machst du ein Leerzeichen nach dem Link - aber immer noch in der Klammer - und schreibst den gewünschten Titel dorthin. Aus http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki wird dann z.B. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki und aus ABCDEFG wird ABCDEFG . Ich möchte dich aber an dieser Stelle nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass hier auch wirklich nur Links in den Artikeln/Forum etc geduldet werden, die auch zu den gelisteten Partnerwikis auf der Hauptseite weiterleiten ^^ 16:40, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Auch Fan?XD Hi, Sry, dass ich so spät erst antworte, aber ich war zu sehr mit nichts tun beschäftigt...xD nagut, auch egal... Also, ja, ich bin auch Shingeki no Kjojin Fan und mein Lieblingscharakter ist Misaka, weil...äh...keine Ahnung... Naja, bevor ich dich hier viel zu sehr zu labere (mit zwei sätzen...) Vllt treffen wir uns ja mal wieder im Chat oder so ^^ Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 17:30, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Die ersten zwei Charas Flug der Taube.png|Flug der Taube Fallen des Regens.png|Fallen des Regens Erster Chara: Name: Flug der Taube Geschlecht: Männlich Rang: Kämpfer Charakter: - Vorlaut - Frech - Aggresiv (gegenüber fremder Katzen oder anderen Grußßen) Zweiter Chara: Name: Fallen des Regens Geschlecht: Männlich Rang: Stellvertreter Charakter: - Ruhig - Weise (inwiefern das auch immer eine Charaktereigenschaft ist) - Einfühlsam ... So, das waren jetzt erstmal die ersten beiden Charas, es kommen später noch mehr. :3 Falls der Charakter der Katzen noch nicht ausgearbeitet genug ist oder so, kannst du gerne nochmal etwas daran endern. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 14:04, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Katzen! :3 Meine Überschriften werden auch immer besser.^^' Naja, nach gefühlten 2000 Jahren hab ich dann auch mal wieder drei Katzen gemalt. :3 katze1.0.png Heilerin1.0.png Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 20:52, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ein paar Kätzchen :3 male_and_female_kittens_line_art_by_simplyneon-d6e6fhq - Kopie.png|ein kleines Paint kunstwerk :P Nightcloud.png spottedfur.png So hier sind ein paar Katzen-Designs, die ich mal gemalt habe, aber nie wirklich bauchen konnte. Ich hoffe du kannst etwas damit anfangen. :3 Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 23:11, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja kannst du :3 LG 17:36, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re Hi :3 Ja du kannst es gern auf der Hauptseite verlinken^^ Ich finde das eine gute Idee. Und ja kann ich machen - sag mir bitte genau wie sie aussehen soll (Schriftart, Schriftfarbe(n), Spruch, etc) Liebe Grüße :3 17:59, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Cover (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quellenangabe gelöscht) So, hier ist das Cover für Into the Wild.^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :3 Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 21:15, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Katze :3 thumbSo, ich hab auf Gimp einfach mal ein bisschen rumprobiert und dabei ist dieses Kätzchen rausgekommen. :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 20:34, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, tut mir echt leid, dass ich erst so spät antworte D: Aber ich hab gerade echt viel Stress mit Schule undso ^^; Und zwar wollte ich dir sagen, dass die Schriftart, die du mir geschickt hast, keine Schriftart ist, sondern ein Texteffekt, den man mit so einem Schriftengenerator machen kann.. möchtest du das als Schriftart oder habe ich das falsch verstanden? Und wegen dem Schatten... ich kann versuchen einen Schlagschatten zu machen allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ich das hinbekomme :/ lg, 22:06, 25. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:15, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)